


Beyond This Isle

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are desperate to leave the living hell that is a small, Oregon fishing town.A piece of paper changes everything.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Beyond This Isle

Rachel was going through her case notes, for the class action suit against SocialLife. There had been a data breach, and thousands of user info records had been stolen.

She was meeting with the CEO tomorrow, to plan their attack. It sure as hell wasn’t what she wanted, when she started law school years ago. It put food on the table, though. 'That’s what matters’, she thought. She’d been trying to convince herself for a few years now. It didn’t really work.

The strawberry blonde who had stolen her heart long ago, stomped through the front door. “Angel? You here?”

“In the kitchen, science goddess.”

Chloe loped into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist. “I love it when you call me that.”, she smirked.

“Don’t get used to it, Price”, the blonde smirked back.

“The lab was hell today. That prick, Josephson, took credit for my work. And the lead researcher shook his hand, right in front of me. They both knew it was my work! Assholes!”, the lanky woman growled.

Rachel slid her hands back, lifting up Chloe’s black Distance Raptor Time Raptor Veloci Raptor shirt. She rubbed her hands across some very defined abs, a product of training at Chloe’s work stress outlet, the local gym.

“Sounds like you need to let off some more steam, Priceless.”

[Rachel's phone started another song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1OsKJW51HY)

There’s something in the way you roll your eyes

Takes me back to a better time

When I saw everything is good

But, now you’re the only thing that’s good.

Tryin’ to stand up on my own two feet

This conversation ain’t coming easily

And darlin’, I know it’s getting late

So what do you say we leave this place?

As Rachel turned around on the barstool, she thought about one thing. That night that had changed everything, forever. The night they had left that living hell called Arcadia Bay.

Chloe smiled, and Rachel knew she was thinking the same thing.

Walk me home in the dead of night

I can’t be alone with all that’s on my mind

So say you’ll stay with me, tonight

‘Cause there is so much wrong, goin’ on outside.

“I’m so glad that you were brave that night, Rachel. Brave enough to kiss me, and start us on our way to here.”

“It’s funny. Even with all of the shit that was going on, I had never felt so free, with you that night.”, the shorter blonde smiled.

There’s something in the way I wanna cry

That makes me think we’ll make it out alive

So come on and show me how we’re good

I think that maybe we could do some good.

When they had gotten to Chloe’s truck, they had found a note under one of the winshield wipers. It had been typed on a computer and printed out.

CHECK YOUR BANK BALANCE, CHLOE. YOU BOTH DESERVE TO GET AWAY FROM THIS FUCKING SHITPIT OF A TOWN. 

TAKE CARE AND GOOD LUCK

The note had not been signed. 

“What the shit?”, Chloe had said, confused.

“Let’s do it. Even if it’s a joke, no harm done”, said Rachel, using that persuasive tone that would win her court cases later on in life.

Chloe shook her head, smiling. They had gone to a ATM a block away.

After checking the screen, and getting a print out, she stumbled back to the truck. Her face was a pale as the note had been.

“th….three...three”

“...three, what?”, Rachel had responded, an eyebrow arched.

Looking like the ground would be pulled out from under her, Chloe said “..three million dollars… that’s the new balance”

“….you are fucking shitting me, Price.”, Rachel said, a blank look on her face.

So, Chloe took her back over to the ATM, and checked her balance again.

$3,000,000 blinked onto the screen.

Rachel had let out a scream that almost rivaled the one on the night of the forest fire.

“We’re free! We can go anywhere!”, she shouted.

“But, what about your problems?”

“3 mil can go a long way to fixing them. However, we do need things like clothes, and food.”

“Casa de Amber, then?”

Rachel nodded and they headed towards her house.

The night had become a blur of shouting and anger. Rachel and Chloe quickly ran up to Rachel’s room, and packed as quick as they could. Neither girl looked at, or said anything to Mr. and Mrs. Amber.

They left the town, not stopping until they reached the next one, thirty minutes away.

As they sat on the motel room’s bed, Rachel had shouted, “We’re fucking rich! This is awesome!” Her voice turned brittle. “So….fucking...awesome...” She pressed her face into Chloe’s shoulder, crying. "I should be so happy, but..." 

“Shit totally got real, that's for sure. But, hey. It’s like you said, you can tell a whole lot of people to fuck off, with three million dollars.”

“Didn’t say that, but, yeah”, Rachel said, laughing, her voice thick with tears.

Walk me home in the dead of night

I can’t be alone with all that’s on my mind

Say you’ll stay with me, tonight

Cause there’s so much wrong, goin’ on outside

The two women looked at each other. “It’s been a hell of a few years, Price. But, I’m glad we made it out, alive”

“Same here, Angel.”

Their lips connected, and it seemed like fire and electricity filled the room.

“And your dad can go get fucked by a hobo, behind a 7-11!”

Rachel’s eyes widened.

“..Too dark?”, Chloe said, blushing.

“The same answer as always, my Ariel. Perfect dark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Friend was playing the local pop radio station in her car. This song came on. I thought of a certain scene right away, of course.
> 
> Walk Me Home is by Pink
> 
> Title is from The Tempest, naturally.
> 
> [Chloe's shirt](https://www.amazon.com/Distance-Raptor-Time-Velociraptor-Science/dp/B08HVVRQJY/ref=sr_1_3?c=ts&dchild=1&keywords=Women%27s%2BNovelty%2BT-Shirts&qid=1610401712&refinements=p_n_theme_browse-bin%3A9214029011&s=apparel&sr=1-3&ts_id=9056923011&customId=B0753883B1&th=1&psc=1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
